Wauri Tin'eija
Background Wauri was born in Konohagakure, to Pawafruna Tin'eija and Ribingu Tin'eija. When she was 7 She graduated from the Academy. At 13 she was promoted to Chunin. She was placed with team Yamato at 15. She is a close friend of Naruto's. Personality Wauri is an Optimist. She is always looking for the best outcome. She is stated by Sakura as being "Annoyingly Bubbly". Her Personality often keeps people from taking her seriously. During Battle she becomes more serious although still not to the point where her opponents take her seriously. Naruto states this as being one of her best qualities. She herself has admitted being immature. Appearance Warui has ash blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. In Part I, she wore a sleevless white shirt with yellow accents, yellow shorts and white sandals. In Part II, she wore a yellow qipao dress with black bow and arrow designs. She wears her hair in pig-tails and has a black forehead protector. She has a scroll hanging at her side which she uses to seal her bow & arrows. Abilities Wauri is best known as a stratigest. She is highly intelligent and often has at least three diffrent scenarios planed out at any given moment. She works as a stratigest for Tsunade when not in the field with team Yamato. Water Tequniches Wauri is also extremely well known for her water tequniches. She is extremely powerful around any body of water. Her main Attack is Suiton: Suichu Hakaba (Watery Grave). She uses this to her advantage during the three-tail arc. Her tequniches include: Offensive *Suiton: Suichu Hakaba no Jutsu(Watery Grave)- Seals the opponent in a tub of water. *Suiton: Taidaru Shishi no Jutsu (Tidal Lion)- Creates a lion out of water that attacks enemies. *Suiton: Okina Taidaru Shishi no Jutsu (Great Tidal Lion)- Creates three lions out of water, twice the size of normal lions. *Suiton: Saikosai Taidaru Shishi no Jutsu (Supreme Tidal Lion)-Creates a lion out of water standing 480 ft. (One foot smaller than the great pyramid at Giza) tall. Instead of attacking enemies, it leaps at them, bursting into a tidal wave midair. Currents run through this wave so strong, that it rips anything it touches to shreds. Usually causes Wauri to pass out from fatiuge. Defensive *Suiton: Mizu Domu-gata no Jutsu(Water Dome)- Seals Wauri in and anyone else in a dome of water. The water spins with currents so fast that they deflect most small objects. Can only be held for five minutes and broken with significant force. *Suiton: Mizu-sama Suripu no Jutsu (Watery Sleep)- Allows her to survive under water in a comatose state. How long it lasts dependes on the amount of Chakra she puts into it. Supplementary *Suiton: Boku no Jutsu (Divining)- Allows her to automatically know wehre the nearest body of water is and if it is fresh or salt. Archery Wauri is also a master Archer. She keeps her bow in a sealing scroll that hangs at her side. She has several water based tequniches that use archery. Status Part I Chunin Exam Arc While Naruto is traning for the third part of the exam he meets Wauri, and they quickly kindle a friendship. She offers to help him train but gets called away for a mission. Pre-Shippuden Filler Arcs During the filler arcs Naruto meets with Wauri several times for ramen. Part II Wauri Becomes a main charecter during part II. Three-Tails Arc Warui helps fighting Team Guren during the three-tails arc. She collapsed from exauhstionn after using "Suiton: Saikosai Taidaru Shishi (Supreme Tidal Lion)". Trivia *Her favorite food is Gyoza (Pot Stickers) *She is fond of bows. Category:DRAFT